Christmas Exchange (and what follows)
by Kaggami-chan
Summary: Shinichi had agreed to spend Christmas with Kaito. Maybe he shouldn t have... Poirot Prompt Exchange.


**Declaimer: I don´t own Detective Conan**

 **Words: 1501**

 **A/N: So at poirotcafe we started a new event: prompt exchange! I think the idea is rather funny so I decided to participate.**

 **My prompt:** _I think it'd be really cool to see any set of characters (writer's choice) doing an exchanging of gifts for Christmas. It could be between the shounen tantei dan, or done at a christmas party at Kuroba's house, etc. I'd like to maybe have the reactions of the characters to their gifts too, if the author feels up to it:) Funny/interesting gifts would be a nice bonus._

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

This wasn´t exactly what Shinichi had in mind when he agreed to spend the Christmas day with Kaito, after the damn magician pestered him for days to no end. Knowing his friend, the detective had expected something over the top, a magic show, a lot of chocolate, a midnight visit to a museum! He did not expect, however, to be dragged to someone else Christmas party without any warning.

"Kaito, what are we doing here?" Shinichi hissed through clenched teeth, ignoring the joyful expression his friend spotted as his eyes noticed the big tree. "This is someone else's party, I never agreed to crash it with you."

"Don´t be silly." The magician rolled his eyes as he turned his attention back to the detective, his silly smile still there. "Everyone is invited here! There is going to be an anonymous present exchange, and as long as you bring a present, you can stay as long as you like!"

Blinking, Shinichi stared silently at the magician, wondering if he had heard right. An anonymous present exchange? Who in their right mind would organize something like that? Wait, no, no, that was not the issue. The biggest question at the moment was how Kaito, and the rest of the attendants, had managed to find it!

"I´m sorry to remind you, but I don´t have a present to exchange. Now, we better go before this event starts and someone ends up without a present."

"Uff, you shouldn´t underestimate me so much, tantei-kun." Grinning, Kaito extended his hands forward, showing that there was nothing in his sleeves nor in his hands, before a cloud of smoke covered them, and soon the magician was holding two presents. "Obviously I prepared something for you, even if I told you, you would have probably forgotten anyway…"

Scowling, the detective gave his friend a hard glare, trying to ignore the puppy eyes sent his way. This was not something Shinichi felt comfortable doing. Christmas with his parents was always a forgotten event, unless there was some big party they had been invited, both to busy most the time to travel back to Japan to spend it with him. He was more than used to ignore the day, or celebrate with Ran and her dad; therefore, big crowds on such day made his anxious, irritated, and slightly jealous, even though he would never admit it out loud.

"Can we stay? Please!" Sensing that his puppy eyes were about to fail, Kaito pleaded in his most pitiful voice, doubling his puppy eyes effort. Usually the detective couldn´t resist them. "Please, please, please. I don´t want to spend the Christmas eve in that cold house…"

Damn, Kaito was not playing fair.

Averting his eyes, Shinichi sighed loudly, nodding reluctantly. It was, after all, only one day. If Kaito wanted to spend it with random people, then they would spend it with random people.

"We are, however, spending new year alone, understood?" Nodding quickly, Kaito jumped forward, giving his favorite detective a big hug. "Yes, yes, you are happy. Now, let go of me before I change my mind and punch you for bringing me here."

Rolling his eyes, move than aware Shin-chan loved his hugs, Kaito smiled gently as he grabbed his detective´s hand and pulled him into the crowd, promising he would make sure Shinichi had fun at this Christmas party.

The midnight was nearing, and unnatural silence filled the once noisy room, people fiddling with excitement as the countdown began. Other people would think they were crazy, it was only Christmas Eve after all, not New Year, but that group did not care, looking forward to what you come next.

"Happy Christmas!" The host´s strong voice boomed through the room, people cheering as they lifted their champagne glasses in a silent toast. "Now, since it is 25th now, we will start our little exchange. Everyone, hold out your hands and close your eyes."

A certain detective frowned slightly, doing what he had been told as the magician next to him flashed his puppy eyes once again, blue eyes closing almost reluctantly. The last time he had closed his eyes near Kaito, he had somehow ended on a rooftop dressed as Kid.

"Three…" Some inhaled deeply, anticipation almost killing them. "Two…" The host had a strong voice for a female, probably dealt with children parties, Shinichi´s mind voice rationalized. "One…" When were they supposed to open their eyes again? "Zero!"

A loud explosion was heard in the room, followed by exhales of surprise and admiration as everyone opened their eyes only to stare at the present in their hand, amazed. They hadn´t felt anyone move, how…?

Giving the innocent looking magician a hard glance, Shinichi resisted the urge to sigh, glaring at the green present in his hands.

By the weigh, size and warping, he figured it was either a mug or some short of small figurine. He truly hopped it was a mug, he had broken his favorite one just the other day when Ran told him jokingly over the phone she was marrying. Obviously his coffee deprived mind had not caught on that fact, and his beautiful, loved mug was lost to the world…

"Aren´t you going to open it?" Kaito asked as he appeared in front of the detective, wearing something that looked oddly like… where those cat ears?

"The hell are you wearing?" Shinichi couldn´t help but ask horror written on his face. Oh god, Kaito was going to wear them everywhere!

"This is my present! Cool right?" Ignoring the amused look the magician gave him, Shinichi was already planning on how to get rid of those as quickly and painlessly as possible, aware he would probably be the one wearing them most of the time. Would fire work? No, that was too obvious… "What is your present?"

"A mug." The detective considered opening it at home, but as that bastard he called friend flashed his puppy eyes once again, he quickly proceeded on opening the gift. Yes, it was a mug. "See, just a mug."

"Take it out, I want to see it."

Rolling his eyes with practiced ease, Shinichi took out the mug, only to stare at it in horror. This was… was…

"What´s wrong, Shin-chan?" Seeing that the detective didn´t even twitch at the nickname, the magician started to worry, walking closely to his friends. Maybe Kaito shouldn´t have chosen the gifts randomly after all. "Shinichi?"

Snapping out of it, the detective threw the cup Kaito´s way, his face quickly growing as red as a tomato. Confused even more, the magician looked at the apparently offending mug, blinking as he noticed the image on the while porcelain. Wow… whomever thought this was a good gift clearly need to check his head. Though it explained why Shinichi reacted the way he did.

On the side of a beautiful cup was an image of a completely naked woman posing rather… suggestively. Clearly not a PG-13 present. And since Shinichi was a traditional person, at least in some aspects, no wonder he was bet read dying of embarrassment.

Hiding his laughter, Shin-chan would make him pay if he laughed, Kaito hid the offending present as he approached his friend, changing the subject into something more neutral, he did not want the party to be ruined because of some stupid person. He had, of course, kept the present. It was, after all, black mail material for the future.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE:**

Shinichi woke up tiredly, his eyes opened just by his sheer will, as he stumbled into the kitchen. He had attended a heist last night and made it living hell for his friend, or at least that was what Kaito had sent at freaking three am.

A part of him knew that there would be repercussions, Kaito´s message seemed rather vicious, but he hopped the magician would wait after he had his morning coffee.

As the coffee finished making, Shinichi drunk it slowly, savoring every second of its bitter taste. He didn´t even add sugar, knowing it would ruin everything. After all, coffee should be drunk naturally, its aroma was simply entrancing, and the taste to full of life…

Once he finished the last drop, he sighed contently, finally opening his eyes. Had he bought a new mug, the detective mused, not remembering buying one. Looking down, examining the white mug, he frowned, wondering where he had bought it, when he noticed something beige looking…

With a shriek of pure disgust, the detective threw the offending item forward, jumping backward as his face grew hot from embarrassment and rage. It was that damn perverted mug! Hadn´t he rid himself of it? Damn, he had given it to Kaito and…

Clenching his fist in furry, eyes burning with cold anger, Shinichi cursed the magician. Fine! If that damn idiot wanted to play, then Shinichi would play! Ha, if he thought Kid´s heists were hard as they were, the thief had no idea what was coming. Kaito was going to pay!

* * *

A/N: I think I am going to continue this one... the updates will not be regular, however... Well, I´ll decide according to the reviews. Hope you liked.

By the way, I will be accepting prompts once November starts. If you are interested, visit my profile, there will be more info there.


End file.
